Plaid Hat
by FluffyDoom27
Summary: Hakuba finds himself developing feelings for a certain detective. HakuKaiShin. Previously a one-shot.
1. Plaid Hat

**Honestly I probably could have written this as a multi-chapter story(edit: oops, I did).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DCMK.**

* * *

It was his third time meeting the other detective in person, but Hakuba had never really talked to the famous Kudo Shinichi about anything other than the cases they worked together to solve. The other detective was very intelligent, having seen and thought of things that even he had overlooked each time he had met with the other. It was an honor to have run into him again, he hoped that perhaps this time he could match the other's wits.

Luck was on his side as he had worn his Sherlock hat today. While it may have been embarrassing in other situations—what with Kuroba always rudely laughing at him for wearing such things. But on the scene of a crime, it gave him comfort that all cases could be solved, once you found all the facts. When he approached the Great Detective of the East to ask for details on what had been going on at the time of the murder, the other had immediately pointed his hat out, excitedly.

Hakuba knew they really should have been more concerned about the case at hand, but the way the other's eyes shone while talking about their shared hero was thoroughly distracting. He had been glad that he had someone to talk about Holmes to with. Soon the case was solved, and he had to bid the detective ado.

* * *

Hakuba encounters the detective again, purely by coincidence a few days later. They run into each other at Beika Library, which Hakuba had gone to because it had a wider selection of mystery novels than the one in Ekoda. They see each other and wave in greeting. They end up talking about their favorite mystery authors and recommending books to one another. Hakuba is thoroughly amused at Shinichi's mixed reviews on the Night Baron series. He was obviously quite a fan of those as well, to be able to talk about them in such detail. Perhaps he was embarrassed to admit that he liked his father's works that much. This time when they part, it is with a new book in their arms, and a new number in their phones.

* * *

They text each other constantly, Hakuba getting excited at every buzz of his phone, and often getting disappointed when it would be someone else. He changes Shinichi's message alert tone to a unique one so that he wouldn't get excited only to find out someone else had texted him.

Kuroba and Aoko had immediately noticed the change. Aoko asked him if he had a new girlfriend which he brushed off, telling her that it was just a friend. She didn't believe him. Kuroba teased him about it relentlessly, until he decided to peek over his shoulder at one of the texts. Hakuba hid his phone, embarrassed, but Kaito had already seen. His teasing immediately stopped, and for some reason his demeanor changed from curious to hurt. He noticed that Shinichi's text tone now always put his classmate on edge. Hakuba didn't understand why.

* * *

The next time he goes to a case that he knows Shinichi is at, he purposely wears his hat again. Not just because he is a fan of Holmes, but in the hope that he might see the way the other detective's eyes light up again. He is not disappointed. This time they talk about more than just books, and Hakuba finds to his surprise that he doesn't mind the conversation change a bit. They part with the promise of morning coffee at a nearby café. Hakuba finds himself waiting for the day with anticipation.

* * *

When they do meet for coffee, Hakuba finds some butterflies have settled quite nicely in his stomach. He thinks of it as peculiar, and he tries to deduce what the strange feeling is. Was it just that he thought so highly of the detective in front of him as a friend? Surely it couldn't be romantic interest? They were both men, and he had only ever felt attraction to girls before. When he looked up to see Shinichi's wide grin, his heart skipped a beat—and he now knew it couldn't be anything else.

* * *

Throughout the next two weeks, no matter how hard he tries to concentrate, he can only think back to Shinichi's smile. He knew all the current subject material, but he wasn't used to being distracted by things other than KID and cases during class. Shinichi sends a flirty text to him in the middle of class, making him blush. This was the first time either of them expressed interest in one another, and he found himself looking into possible meanings of it. Could he really be interested in him as well?

At lunchtime, he fiddles with his phone, rereading the text again and again. There really was no other way to interpret it, no matter how hard he tried. Had Shinichi noticed that he had been interested in him? Had he been obvious about his feelings? He didn't know. It takes him almost the whole lunch period to finally respond back, with a somewhat awkward message expressing his own interest back.

Kaito and Aoko ask him if he's okay, he responds that he's fine, to which they both give him disbelieving looks. He puts his hand on his pocket unconsciously, to find the comfort of his phone, only to find it wasn't there anymore. He looked up, Kaito had swiped it, and was looking at something on his phone. He heard Shinichi's text tone and jumped to grab it back out of his hands. Kaito's expression darkened as he grabbed his phone back. His nerves about his feelings suddenly on the backburner as Kuroba glared at him. He looked down at his phone, his messages were open. Kaito had seen it. Kaito doesn't talk to him for the rest of the week.

* * *

Hakuba and Shinichi make dinner plans, and on the day of the date, Hakuba once again finds himself wearing his Holmes hat. Shinichi sees him and comments on how he must be really fond of that hat. He was. Shinichi then says that he's really fond of it too. They eat their meal while making small talk. Pretty soon it switches from small talk to heated debates on certain deductions and cases. He finds himself complimenting Shinichi's deductive work many times throughout the night.

After their meal, Hakuba kisses Shinichi goodnight. He was incredibly nervous about it, Shinichi guided him through it, albeit nervous as well. Hakuba thoroughly enjoyed seeing the other detective flustered, as it was a somewhat rare occurrence. He asked him if he had ever kissed another guy before. Shinichi says that he'll only tell him if he promises that he won't tell anyone else. He does. Shinichi scratches his cheek awkwardly, saying that he has, once. He was at a heist, chasing KID, when KID suddenly turned around and kissed him. It was so much of a surprise to him that he stopped chasing him entirely, and Shinichi says that he thinks KID probably just did it to slow him down. Hakuba thinks otherwise, but does not voice his observations. Suddenly Kaito's actions in class made sense.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it!**


	2. Top Hat

**Okay so really, I was only intending to make this a one-shot, really. And I wasn't going to upload anything to FF.N until they fixed their views and visitors bug… But, it** _ **is**_ **Hakuba's birthday, and I think that calls for an exception. Thanks for all the lovely reviews.**

* * *

Hakuba stares at the classroom board, taking the lesson in in the back of his mind, while the front of his mind stayed distracted by this last weekend's events, as well as the heist that was to take place tomorrow. He wondered if the other detective would consider them dating now. They had been on a single date and had kissed, yes, but were those the qualifications needed to be met to be considered boyfriends?

He glanced towards the other person that had been on his mind since then. _'So…Kuroba-kun likes men then…?_ ' He had always figured that he was romantically interested in his childhood friend, the lovely miss Aoko. It would make sense, given the other's reactions at his own flirtatious endeavors towards the girl. Perhaps he was bi, like he now considered himself to be? Or possibly pan? Or maybe he had just considered her a very close friend. One that he cherished enough to wager dates with in order to protect her from characters like himself. A light pink tinted his cheeks as he looked at the other teen. _'Likes guys, huh…?'_ Perhaps he himself was gayer than he had originally thought. There would be nothing good to come from even thinking about getting involved with a thief, even if he…already might consider them friends. Not that he would admit that of course, but he did have very few people he considered close, and the KID catching club was at the top of his list aside from Baaya.

Ah. He looked away as Kaito quirked a brow at him. He didn't mean to be caught staring, especially when the other was still partially annoyed with him. He himself hadn't made any KID jibes at all the last few days, and Kaito and Akako were both curious about his sudden withdrawal. He didn't feel comfortable calling him out right now, he didn't want to think about the possibility that his classmate was harboring the same feelings towards the Detective of the East as he was.

He was confident, sure, normally. Normally he wouldn't even consider not facing the challenge head on. He would simply declare a duel with the thief and prove his superiority and sweep the other detective off his feet in the process. But he had never truly won against KID, and he felt like the other detective would find his actions silly rather than knightly. The bell signaling the end of the day rang and he meticulously organized his books and papers into his bag before heading off. Well, he could just challenge him at the heist, Shinichi wouldn't have to know.

* * *

Since Hakuba was currently in Japan, there really was no reason to miss out on going to the heist today. He decided not to mention it to Shinichi, since it would be shameful if he lost, not that he was going to let the thief get away tonight, mind you. But…just in case. He tapped his watch, 12 minutes 32 seconds and 14 nanoseconds until the thief's quoted arrival. No doubt he would show up late again. He went back to examining the room to the outside of the display room, when he heard a noise and went to go check it out. It sounded like… _'Kudo-kun?'_

Had he come here too? He had very rarely gone to heists before, maybe 5-6, tops. The only big threat of KID's aside from himself was Edogawa-kun that he knew of. Not that he'd seen the boy recently. If Shinichi had started going regularly then that would be a big asset to catching him. Then again…did he really want him here? After what he had said about KID kissing him… No, he shook his head, it wasn't like him to be jealous. He walked towards the room that his love interest's voice had come from, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sound of his own voice.

"And what makes you think that?" His voice echoed, but his mouth didn't move.

This time, it was Kudo's voice that spoke. "C'mon, Hakuba? Really? If you're going to try and trick me at least make use of a less frequent disguise."

A fond sounding chuckle, one he now identified as KID's, even if he was using his voice. "You know me far too well Meitantei, I'm beginning to wonder if you'd see through all of my disguises."

Hakuba's stomach turned, the thief must have really been distracted to not notice him by now. He felt sick, they sounded so close, like old friends. When had they even met? Had time to bond? He had been keeping a somewhat loose eye on Kaito, and Shinichi didn't go to heists for almost 3 years straight. He honestly couldn't imagine them having time to bond like this.

The laughter stopped, "But I really must know, is it true? That you're dating that Hakuba bastard?"

Hakuba's blood boiled and he wanted to go in there and slap some sense into the thief. His feet stayed rooted to the spot, however, needing to hear the response.

"What?" He could hear the surprise in Shinichi's voice. "I mean, yes, I am, but what does that have to do with anything? And why are you asking _now_?" An edge of irritation infiltrated his voice, as if the timing was what upset him more than anything else. "Don't you have a show to go to? You're going to be late, and I'm not exactly about to go easy on you today."

Ah…so they were dating after all. That was a comforting thing to hear, and he no longer felt the inexplicable urge to eavesdrop any longer.

"No need to get so defensive-" The thief started to say, before his words stopped, undoubtedly noticing the sound of footsteps. Hakuba decided now was as good of a time as any to open the door. Immediately he found a pair of eyes landing on him. Just one. The thief's own were already gone.

"Hakuba!" Shinichi blinked in surprise, "How long have you been here?"

A soft snort, "No need to pretend, Kudo-kun, I heard enough. Why didn't you tell me you were coming today?"

Shinichi's expression lowered, as guilt shone through his eyes, "Sorry, I just thought that after telling you about the kiss thing, you might not want me to come. I really am trying to catch him, besides even if I did kind of have a thing for him, I'm already dating you. I wouldn't do that to you." A small noise from a nearby vent alerted him to the thief's presence, and he found himself smirking in response. He had won this one. Shinichi had very clearly stated that their relationship was more important than any feelings he had had for KID.

"Oh? Well that's too bad. I wouldn't mind dating two cute guys, even if only one of them ever seems to be on time." His smirk grew at the loud bang coming from the vent, giving away the thief's current state of composure. Shinichi's eyes widened, and Hakuba felt a little embarrassed at the proposal, his more flirtatious side had come out again.

He continued at the silence, deciding it would be better to flat out say that he knew KID was also present. "How loud the ventilation system seems to be here tonight, they really should get that checked."

Shinichi blinked, "Yeah, but, seriously? I-I mean I wouldn't be _against_ the idea, exactly, but…" He didn't know how it would work out, Hakuba finished the implication. He chuckled to himself, deciding that he would have to introduce two of his greatest rivals sometime soon. Unless of course Shinichi already knew about Kaito, but something told him that he only knew of the other's Phantom Thief identity. And he thought to himself that as a bonus, maybe now Kaito would finally stop ignoring him in class. He looked at his watch, 1 minute 59 seconds and 12 nanoseconds until the quoted time. For now, they had a thief to try and catch.

* * *

 **I hope this ending is more satisfying, honestly I really like last chapter's ending just because it was still more on the HakuShin side of things. Haha but I am shipping trash and HakuKaiShin was calling to me *sweats*. Hopefully the HakuKaiShin ending gave a little bit more closure? Maybe not? Maybe this is even less closure than the last end? Anyway, happy birthday Hakuba!**


End file.
